on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormitories
This is where you’ll be able to check your cards, strengthen or awaken them, and form Units for Improvs and Auditions. Dormitories Menu Buttons CARDS/SEIYUUS Seiyuu Cards are mainly what you play the game with. You collect these from Scouting and use them to perform at the Studio. Here’s some info to keep in mind about cards: *'CT '- Basically the card’s level. This goes up as you perform more Improvs or feed it items or other cards using Lessons. As with every other card game, higher levels give better stats, so build up your cards’ ct so they can perform and compete better during Auditions. *'CV' - CV increases a card’s strength and level cap as you unlock more. CVs cap at 5 times for every rarity, and require a ton of different mats to bring it up a level each time by Classing Up. For SR and SSR cards, the last CV/Class Up not only increases the ct and bond level cap, but also gives the card an alternate image. This is called Idolizing/Blooming/Awakening in other games. * Parameters - These are split into three: Vo., Ac., and Se.. You can increase these by doing any of the following: performing Improvs, leveling up a card through Lessons, or giving the card Refreshments/Bond Items. These attributes are important as they’re the basis for winning more Auditions against other players. * Bond - Maxing out bond unlocks more Off-Record stories for that specific card. You can increase bond by performing Improvs, going on Strolls, or giving the card Refreshments/Bond Items. Maxing low rarity card bonds to farm Crown Stars is a good way to make use of the Ns and Rs you can get. * Attributes - This comes in four kinds''' A''' (Ace), K '''(King), Q (Queen), and '''J (Jack). Attributes give you basis of what cards to use on which situations (ex-Clearing a ‘Use 5 Jacks’ Mission), and sometimes cards with the same attributes as the Leader gain boosts during Auditions. * Fever/Adlib - Increases Fever gain and the chances of getting Adlibs during Improvs. A tip for events is that if you’re short on event bonus cards, equipping cards with the highest Adlib stats is a good alternative so you can still farm points. * Skills/Skill Level - Each card has 2 skills: ** Leader Skill gives boosts when you set it as a leader (first/leftmost card in your unit deck). ** Examination Skill also gives the card an added boost. Unlike the Leader Skill, you can strengthen this skill up to level 10 and increase the level by feeding the card other cards. Dupes automatically increase a card’s Examination Skill level by 1, so they’re an easier way to skill up unless you want to sell them for rare pieces. UNIT FORMATION/SET-UP The Unit Formation tab is divided into three parts: Improv Units, Audition Units, and your Profile/Showcase Unit. Improv and Audition Units are set-ups you use for Improvs and Auditions Respectively. The Profile/Showcase Unit is only for display, and they’re what other people will see at the bottom of your profile. You have 5 slots for creating Improv/Audition Units while the Profile Unit only has 1. To edit a Unit set-up, you can either have the game form one for you automatically, use the organize unit button, or tap on any of the slots to choose a card to put in. If you want an easier time navigating/sorting your cardlist, refer to these translations made by @Wreneia https://twitter.com/Wreneia Skill Level Up to Get Kirameki Bottles Every card has 10 skill levels. You can upgrade to Level 6 simply by CV Up. To get to higher levels, you have to level up by using dupes or using other cards, with the latter being harder. Rewards of Skill Leveling Up Category:Gameplay